


I Want Food

by Lemni (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Quotev, Ed's general ability to ruin the moment, M/M, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lemni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy realizes just how much he loves Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Food

**Author's Note:**

> I overall became very bored one day and decided to take a break from writing my normal angst fics.

Roy lay sleepily running fingers through his blonde lover's hair. The said blonde snuggled closer to him in his spent state, border line asleep, and mumbled 'warm.' Roy smiled and wrapped the blanket tighter about their bodies to keep in the warmth. Winter was snippy, even inside the colonel's house.

Roy pulled Ed closer to him by his waist and tangled their legs as he got comfortable. Hawkeye disapproved of this relationship, stating that Ed had enough on his plate searching for the Philosopher's Stone without a relationship adding on to it. Hughes remained neutral so long as neither male's work was effected by it and Al was just glad that Roy distracted Ed enough as to that he could keep cats in his suit without his brother noticing.

Ed wriggled again and grumbled bringing Roy's attention back to reality and he looked down to find beautiful eyes stating up at him. "Hello sexy thing." Roy cooed knowing it embarrassed Ed. Quickly he kissed his boyfriend's forehead who was glaring halfheartedly at him. Ed leaned up and captured Roy's lips in a quick kiss before rolling away from him and landing feet first on the floor. 

Grabbing Roy's too-big-for-him shirt and his own boxers he pulled the garments on and left the room. "Food," was his only explanation. Roy sighed in annoyance and grabbed his sweatpants before following Ed to the kitchen. Standing in the kitchen doorway, watching Ed rummage through his fridge, he realized that he loved this boy, no matter what.


End file.
